Proyecto Cell 40
by SRTD119
Summary: Poco despues de la derrota de Majin Buu los guerreros Z se enfrentan a un nuevo enemigo, sin embargo este nuevo enemigo trae recuerdos del pasado a pesar de no estar relacionado directametne a este. Sin embargo la verdadera pregunta es ¿es en verdad un enemigo el recien llegado? quiza haya mucho por descubrir acorde los eventos se desarrollan.


Notas del Autor: Bueno en este fic trate de rescatar un poco de la esencia del anime, por lo tanto cuando me refiero a narrador me refiero al narrador que hablaba al principio y final de cada capítulo, no a un narrador literario.

Cuando lleguen a la parte titulada montaje es porque quise darle un equivalente al opening de OVA, ustedes pueden elegir con cual opening del anime acompañar esa parte.

**Proyecto Célula 4.0**

Podemos presenciar el final del combate entre Gohan y Cell cuando el Kame Hame ha de Gohan termina destruyendo a Cell. Sin embargo las cosas no van igual, puesto que si bien todos los eventos ocurren como deberían, la forma en que son vistos es diferente.

El desenlace del combate es visto a través de algo así como una pantalla pero esta no parece ser una pantalla de monitor o algo similar y no hay ningún aparato o conjuro que proyecte las imágenes.

Mirando fijamente la pelea podemos observar a un grupo de siluetas, estos no muestran rasgos definidos pero si se puede decir a simple vista que la mayoría no son humanos, o al menos no se ven como uno. Al cabo de unos segundos uno de estos misteriosos seres rompe el silencio del momento.

No lo sé, al final el monstruo fue derrotado.

Comparte sus dudas pero esto desencadena una enérgica respuesta por otro de los presentes.

Sabes muy bien cuál fue la razón de ello.

El primer ser deja salir un gruñido de bestia ese momento y luego vemos a una de las siluetas que podría ser clasificado como un humano pararse.

Tiene razón, el monstruo demostró tener potencial y la idea en general es muy ingeniosa, pero claro fue realizada a un nivel muy limitado.

Esta declaración hace que todos comiencen a murmuran cuando de repente hay silencio y al parecer desagrado por el recién llegado. Nuevamente no podemos ver rasgos específicos de él recién llegado y si bien este se aleja de las sombras parece estar cubierto por una manta como un indigente, y aparentemente camina jorobado.

No se detengan por mí, que solo vine a ver si tomaran la decisión correcta o cometerán el error de descartarla.

En ese momento vemos a una figura más grande levantarse, esta es imponente pero curiosamente tiene una voz femenina por lo que se trata de él equivalente a una mujer.

Tu solo significas problemas, tu mera presencia nos obligara a combatir, cualquier negocio que realicemos hoy estará comprometido.

El recién llegado responde con total frescura.

Hace tiempo que no te veo actuar de esta forma tan dramática, sin duda no es tu estilo, pero no te preocupes tengo métodos para pasar inadvertidamente por poco tiempo.

Esto provoca tensión en los presentes.

Pero conociendo sus niveles de irracionalidad deberé vetarme a mí mismo de la participación de este proyecto, aun así no me privare el alabar la perspectiva de darle a esta idea un enfoque más amplio.

Nuevamente los presentes murmuran entre sí.

En ese mismo universo…

El intruso indeseado señala a donde se veía la batalla, no se ve su mano puesto que una manga extra larga y haraposa también la cubre.

Hay incontables mundos y seres con habilidades únicas, habilidades generalmente ligadas al ADN y pueden hacerlo con una tasa de irrupción tan insignificante que nadie se dignara a autorizar una intervención.

En ese momento el intruso comienza a retirarse.

Eso sí, ninguno de ustedes debe entrar, les aconsejaría que le den la oportunidad a algún novato esto bajara enormemente el nivel de prioridad a su intrusión.

Dicho esto el intruso termina de retirarse y los presentes regresan a sus asientos.

Odio admitirlo pero él tiene visión y en este caso la razón.

Comenta alguien previamente callado.

Entonces todos a favor.

Afirma otro presente y todos levantan su mano a pesar de que muchos guardaron silencio.

Narrador: Y así en esa misteriosa reunión el futuro del universo sufrió un cambio inimaginable, sin embargo nadie espero que sus planes tuvieran un inesperado.

Desde un pequeño planeta se puede ver como un destello se aleja de este a una velocidad impresionante.

En la superficie del planeta vemos humo y cráteres por todas partes y en el interior de lo que se ve como una base sofisticada vemos una comunicación entre un ser que se ve como una criatura con una cabeza que se parece a algo como una lagartija con pelo que lleva un extraño y moderno traje que parece ser para un científico.

Ya envié un informe con los detalles de la fuga, es escurridizo y astuto, tardaremos en encontrarlo pero lo haremos, mi siguiente mensaje será únicamente cuando hayamos encontrado su ubicación exacta y el subsiguiente será cuando lo hayamos recuperado.

Los seres al otro lado de la comunicación parecen algo molestos por lo ocurrido o la actitud de su encargado.

Solo asegúrate de no perderlo.

Dicho esto se corta la transmisión y el extraño ser desplaza en el aire lo que parece ser una pantalla virtual.

¿En qué parte de este inmenso universo te ocultas?

Se pregunta a sí mismo en lo que en otra parte alejada del universo de ante mano podemos ver el planeta que será el escondite de este misterioso fugitivo y no es nada más y nada menos que el planeta tierra.

Narrador: Pasaron pocas semanas desde que Goku derroto a Majin Buu y usaron las esferas del dragón para que la gente olvide las atrocidades que este cometió. Aun así nuestros valientes guerreros Z están por iniciar una de las batallas más feroces que tendrán en su vida, pero la pregunta que deberán hacerse es: ¿Si en verdad deberán preocuparse por el recién llegado?

Montaje

Dejamos de ver la tierra desde el espacio y rápidamente nos internamos en la atmosfera hasta llegar a los cielos azules de la ciudad Satán. En el jardín de la universidad de esta ciudad vemos a Gohan sentado en el césped leyendo un libro atentamente y Videl está sentada a su lado apoyando su cabeza en su hombro agarrada de su brazo.

Cambiando de lugar vemos ahora a Goku entrenando junto a Gotem. Milk los mira emocionada pero cuando ambos deciden llevar el entrenamiento a nivel súper sayajin, Milk se desmaya al ver el cabello rubio de Gotem.

A su vez Vegeta entrena duramente con Trunks en las instalaciones de la corporación capsula.

Pareciera que un largo periodo de paz está ocurriendo pero todo esto está por cambiar.

Goku y Gotem terminan de entrar y se ponen a tomar un poco de limonada que Milk les preparo, sin embargo un llamado del ancestro del supremo Kayo-sama le quita toda despreocupación a Goku.

¡Goku!

Claro que el llamado del ancestro no fue nada sereno ni lleno de paciencia, sino fue un grito fuerte, exagerado, muy impaciente y lleno de energía. Sobra decir que este grito toma por sorpresa a Goku asustándolo y poniéndolo nervioso.

¡Goku presta atención!

Esta segunda llamada de atención cumple con su cometido de captar la atención de Goku.

¿Quién habla?

Pregunta Goku asustado con sus ojos abiertos y mirando a todas partes a lo que es interrumpido por el ancestro.

Soy yo Goku el ancestro del supremo Kayo-sama

Esto hace que Goku se calme y se rasque la cabeza.

Me tomaste por sorpresa ancestro…

Pero antes de que Goku pueda continuar hablando es interrumpido.

Presta atención Goku esto es importante algo se acerca a la tierra.

Le grita el ancestro a lo que Goku se pone serio.

No te dijimos nada al principio por que a la velocidad que impactaría sea lo que sea esa cosa ningún planeta hubiera resistido, pero recién empezó a reducir su velocidad por lo que llegara en cuestión de segundos.

Esto hace preocupar a Goku.

¿Es alguna nave espacial?

Pregunta serio Goku.

No lo sabemos, se mueve demasiado rápido como para saber que es además...

Sin embargo el monologo del ancestro es interrumpido por el mismo ya que por un cambio en los acontecimientos se pone a gritar.

Goku apresúrate ya ingreso en tu atmosfera.

Tal y como lo dijo el ancestro podemos ver al haz energético que dejo el planeta del inicio entrando a la tierra a una velocidad cada vez menor. Una vez que entra en el cielo este se detiene y se convierte en una esfera que se queda inmóvil unos segundos.

Mientras esto ocurría vemos a Goku con sus hijos volando a toda velocidad y todos con rostros serios por la situación. Al poco tiempo Vegeta y Trunks se le unen y por ultimo Picoro desciende desde el templo, nadie se dice nada todos andan concentrados en lo que vaya a ocurrir apenas confronten a lo que sea que llego a la tierra.

Ya pasado cierto tiempo la esfera dispersa diferentes ases de luz en múltiples direcciones y lentamente comienza a descender hasta llegar al suelo, de ahí comienza a cambiar de forma de a poco mientras que también se va reduciendo y perdiendo intensidad en el brillo.

Ya para cuando los Guerreros Z llegan pueden ver el final de la transformación de la esfera y se quedan paralizados, quizá por que esperaban no volver a revivir este momento.

No puede ser, debes estar bromeando, ya nos habíamos librado de este insecto.

Se queja Vegeta enojado.

Es imposible.

Comenta Picoro asombrado. En efecto todas estas reacciones son lógicas porque a quien tienen en frente es alguien familiar, o al menos eso parece a simple vista.

Se trata y no se trata de Cell, el ser que tienen frente a ellos se ve casi igual a Cell pero con ciertas características diferentes.

Para empezar si bien tiene la misma forma del Cell original, este ser tiene el cuerpo completamente blanco, las manchas negras que Cell tenía en su piel en el son plomas, al mismo tiempo su torso, hocico y demás lugares que Cell tenía en diferentes colores ajenos al verde en este nuevo Cell son grises. Pero no todo su cuerpo tiene estos colores, sus ojos son de un color azul oscuro con bordes azul brillante sin ninguna señal de pupila en estos.

Este nuevo Cell mira a los guerreros Z de forma analítica.

Tiene niveles de poder ocultos, detecto características de adaptación y fortalecimiento en el código genético de la mayoría de los individuos y uno de ellos tiene capacidades regenerativas, por la presión arterial respiración y expresiones fatales estos mantienen una posición hostil, mejor alternativa es evitar un conflicto e intentar razonar con ellos.

Piensa dentro de su cabeza este nuevo Cell al observar detalladamente al comité de bienvenida. Acto seguido trata de presentarse, a diferencia del Cell original este Cell no abre su hocico, es como si no tuviera una boca.

Me llamo White, y mi propósito aquí e…

Pero antes de que White continúe con su explicación Vegeta comienza la ofensiva lanzando una de sus esferas amarillas a lo que Picoro y Trunks ayudan lanzando ataques energéticos. Solo Goku y sus hijos no atacan. Sin embargo White evade los ataques con suma facilidad, lo más interesante es que lo hace sin volar este únicamente se mantiene esquivando los ataques en tierra ya sea retrocediendo o dando cortos saltos a los lados.

Sin embargo este no solo parece esquivar los ataques sino analizar todo el entorno.

Kakaroto no te quedes ahí, acaba con el maldito.

Le ordena enérgicamente Vegeta mientras ataca intensamente pero Goku se queda mirando seriamente la pelea, Gohan hace algo similar pero Goten aprieta sus puños por la falta de participación de sus familiares y por su lazo con Trunks este se une a la pelea atacando físicamente a White.

A pesar de la intervención de Goten White tiene una gran facilidad para anticipar los ataques del enemigo a lo que usa movimientos agiles y precisos para desviar inicialmente los ataques físicos y energéticos pero luego ocurre algo inesperado.

Goten quiere darle una patada a White pero este en vez de dar una evasiva corre hacia Goten y se desliza debajo de este para luego agarrarlo de las piernas con su cola y lanzarlo hacia la ráfaga de ataques.

Esto toma por sorpresa a todos, a lo que Goku rápidamente aparece frente a Goten y desvía los ataques con sus manos. Pero Gohan se queda asustado.

No… yo no pude sentir sus movimientos.

Comenta sorprendido pero Vegeta es el único que mantiene su ofensiva, si bien Trunks y Picoro dejaron de atacar Vegeta comienza a gritar para transformarse en Súper Sayajin.

Este evento capta la atención de White.

Incremento de energía a niveles exponenciales, es lógico suponer que el resto de los individuos puedan elevar su poder a un nivel igual o superior, el combate prolongado ya no es una opción.

Vegeta termina de transformarse y aparece instantáneamente detrás de White.

Es veloz, pero.

Vegeta hace un amague para que White se mueva y en efecto esto ocurre, pero ocurre algo que lo enfurecerá. Vegeta reaparece levitando esperando dar una patada pero White no se encontraba en el lugar que Vegeta predijo leyendo su Ki.

White seguía en el suelo solo que en una posición más a la derecha, este evento también se ganó la atención de Goku.

Imposible, nadie es tan veloz, su anterior movimiento fue impredecible pero ahora estoy seguro que debía estar donde Vegeta lo quería, sus niveles de Ki son bajos y no puede elevar tanto su pode para luego reducirlo a tal escala, algo no está bien. Gohan, Goten, Trunks, conviértanse en Súper Sayajin, no se confíen de las lecturas de Ki que reciban.

Les ordena Goku a todos en lo que le se transforma instantáneamente.

Hipótesis comprobada, es lógico asumir que con la facilidad que este individuo logro transformarse a diferencia del otro, él pueda llegar a otros niveles para incrementar su poder, de ser así me superaran en número y poder, sin embargo aún cuento con una ventaja.

Piensa nuevamente White en lo que este libera su poder a lo que Goku sonríe.

Ahora la pelea está más justa.

Al instante White desaparece pero Goku y vegeta también a lo que White reaparece detrás de Trunks tomándolo completamente por sorpresa, pero la patada que quiso darle fue detenida inmediatamente por Goku el cual haciendo una X con sus brazos bloquea el ataque y Vegeta desde arriba tenía preparado un ataque del big bang

Ataque con niveles energéticos altos pero insuficientes para la retirada.

Mantiene en sus pensamientos White en lo que forma un puño con su mano y lanza un ataque al big bang de Vegeta para luego desaparecer. El ataque fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que ambos explotasen.

Pero Goku intercepta a White poniéndose detrás de él.

Te tengo.

Menciona Goku a lo que le da de forma rápida una poderosa patada pero es cuando todo comienza a ponerse lento y vemos como la piel de White deja de ponerse lisa y se pone dura y rígida como la piel de un cocodrilo.

Cuando Goku da una poderosa patada esta parece no lastimar a White y solo dispararlo a una gran velocidad, Goku rápidamente reaparece en la ruta de White con la intención de interceptarlo y darle otro golpe pero para cuando Goku llega White no estaba ahí.

No puede ser es imposible que se haya recuperado tan rápido.

Exclama curiosamente Goku mientras mantiene un semblante serio y vigila a diferentes lados cuando da media vuelta y desvía un ataque energético de White con su brazo.

Astuto, en vez de querer frenar se impulsó a si mismo aprovechando mi golpe para cuando traté de interceptarlo este ya se encontraba lejos de donde yo lo atacaría y con suficiente tiempo como para lanzar un ataque.

Lo mantiene en sus pensamientos Goku.

Gohan, llévate a Trunks y Goten.

Esta decisión no alegra a los jóvenes Sayajin.

Papá, podemos con este sujeto.

Se queja Goten.

Goten, hagamos la fusión y acabemos con este sujeto así les enseñaremos de lo que somos capaces.

Propone Trunks queriendo demostrar sus capacidades.

Tienes razón Trunks.

Le apoya Goten con emoción a lo que ambos descienden.

¡Kakaroto tiene razón, el estilo de pelea de este sujeto se basa en amagues y a ustedes les falta la experiencia en combate que yo y Kakaroto tenemos!

Grita vegeta pero los pequeños Sayajin no escuchan y comienzan con los pasos para la fusión pero en ese momento todos sienten un incremento de Ki en White.

Este monstruo tiene más poder que el Cell original, no está en su forma perfecta y aun así puede liberar esta impresionante cantidad de poder.

No lo puede creer Picoro, pero White no les daría tiempo a contra atacar ya que este estira su brazo izquierdo mientras forma un puño el cual comienza a acumular energía y el brazo derecho sujeta el antebrazo del izquierdo para mantenerlo firme.

Maldición esto se ve mal.

Comparte Gohan en lo que instantáneamente se hace Súper Sayajin 2 y realiza un vuelo rápido.

White por otro lado lanza un impresionante ataque energético de gran tamaño y velocidad.

¡Salgan de ahí!

Grita Picoro a los jóvenes sayajin, pero estos por su joven edad están impresionados y asustados.

Kakaroto no te precipites este es solo un amague.

Trata de coordinar Vegeta para no caer en la trampa de White.

Lo sé.

Responde Goku sereno pero el ataque a pesar de la distancia en la que White se encontraba ya casi estaba por impactar a Trunks y Goten y no tenía señales de ser algún señuelo y es cuando Gohan se para en frente cruzando los brazos para detener el ataque.

El resultado fue una explosión inmediata apenas el ataque toco a Gohan.

A gran distancia de la tierra se ve el gran destello que el ataque produce empujando las nubes que se encontraban cerca. Regresando a la superficie vemos a Picoro Goku y Vegeta luchando para evitar que la corriente de aire generada por la explosión los arrastre Goten y Trunks por otro lado son arrastrados con suma facilidad, pero Picoro pude sentir sus Ki y rápidamente los atrapa a ambos usando su cuerpo.

White no se movió un milímetro desde que lanzo el ataque pero si se veía exhausto.

En lo que el ataque y polvo se disipaban vemos que Gohan desapareció a lo que Goku se alarma y comienza a buscarlo por todas partes.

No puede ser ya no puedo sentir el Ki de Gohan.

Goku está bastante alarmado por lo ocurrido ya que no esperaba que ese fuera un ataque autentico después de tantos engaños.

Kakaroto olvídate por un segundo por el fracasado de tu hijo, y concéntrate en acabar con ese insecto, conviértete en Súper Sayajin 3 mientras te cubro y termina de una vez con esto.

Goku asiente con la cabeza, si Gohan estaba aún vivo no podrían salvarlo si la pelea con White se prolongaba y quien sabe que trucos más tendría bajo la manga este nuevo Cell. Acto seguido Goku eleva su Ki al máximo y comienza a transformarse en un supe Sayajin 2.

Un incremento de poder idéntico al del anterior individuo, sin embargo por el tiempo de espera y la postura de centinela del sujeto restante es correcto asumir que el enemigo incrementara su poder aún más, de ser así me superara abrumadoramente, es un todo o nada, este puede ser mi boleto de salida.

Piensa dentro de sí mismo White y acelera a toda velocidad para atacar a Goku, sin embargo Vegeta se le interpone.

Ni creas que te dejare avanzar insecto.

Lo provoca Vegeta a lo que White comienza a atacarlo con patadas y puños y Vegeta se dedica a bloquearlos y contra atacar. Después de un intercambio de golpes vemos a Vegeta llevando su antebrazo para cubrirse la cara de un puño pero sorprendentemente termina recibiendo un golpe en el cuello lo cual lo deja vulnerable.

White no desperdicia su oportunidad y eleva su pie para patear la cabeza de Vegeta fuertemente hacia abajo disparándolo a gran velocidad, mientras Vegeta cae se puede ver la frustración en su rostro.

Estaba seguro de haber leído sus movimientos, nunca altero su ki ni nada para dar este golpe.

No aceptaba la paliza que recibía.

Sin embargo toda ventaja con la que White haya podido contar desaparece apenas Goku se hace Súper Sayajin 3 a lo que White desiste la ofensiva contra Vegeta.

El enemigo me sobrepasa inmensamente en poder, sin embargo él puede obtener los niveles de energía necesarios para mi montaje.

Goku se mantiene serio mirando a White.

Atacaste a 2 niños inocentes con un ataque bastante poderoso, y eso puede que haya matado a mi hijo mayor, no te lo perdonare.

Le dice Goku en lo que se pone en guardia.

Acabas de liberar suficientes reservas de poder que tenías oculto, si lo hubieras usando antes perfectamente hubieras detenido mi ataque, o simplemente pudiste apartar a los niños del fuego cruzado, pero te quedaste a mirar mientras ese joven se interpuso a recibir lo que yo esperaba hicieras tú, pero debo admitir que fue bastante astuto dejar que guerreros menos poderosos se lleven lo peor del ataque, eres un auténtico guerrero no titubeaste al sacrificar a tu hijo.

Provoca White a Goku lo que parece funcionar ya que su expresión se hace menos amigable y comienza a reflejar furia en lo que cambia de pose de guardia a la posición para realizar el kame hame ha.

En otra parte del campo de batalla Picoro se levanta de bajo una capa de polvo con Goten y Trunks.

Eso estuvo cerca, si hubiéramos hecho algo en vez de suponer que esa cosa haría algo diferente Gohan estaría a salvo.

Se regaña a si mismo Picoro, en lo que Goten y Trunks parecen tristes.

¿En serio mi hermano murió?

Pregunta Goten triste

No lo creo, ya sobrevivió a cosas peores, pero no podrá combatir, hubo algo diferente en esa explosión.

Comparte con los niños el Namekusejin.

¿Qué cosa?

Pregunta Trunks con curiosidad.

Para que el ataque haya dejado a Gohan fuera de combate tan rápido debió ser capaz de destruir al planeta entero, y los niveles de Ki de Gohan eran superiores al ataque de este Cell, ese ataque no debió lastimarlo pero lo dejo fuera de combate.

Los niños no entendían mucho a la explicación del namekusejin.

Regresando con White y Goku este comienza a acumular cada vez más brillo en su kame hame ha.

Por más que hayas incrementado tu poder de esta forma podrás ganarme.

Fanfarronea White.

Conocí gente como tú, tan seguros de su fuerza que la derrota fue más humillante para ellos y tú no eres la excepción.

Le responde muy seguro Goku mientras sigue acumulando energía.

Con que así lo crees, ¿qué tal si me alejo un poco para que no debas restringir la fuerza en tu ataque?

En ese momento White comienza a alejarse sin perderse de la vista de Goku.

¿Está bien así o aun tienes miedo?

Se mofa como provocación hacia Goku.

Gracias, así ya no debo preocuparme en destruir el planeta.

Dice Goku en lo que incrementa su poder de forma exponencial para incrementar el poder del kame hame ha mientras White se va alejando, cuando Goku calcula que está a una distancia apropiada ataca.

¡Ha!

Grita de forma prolongada Goku en lo que su ataque se dirige a una gran velocidad directamente hacia White el cual parece estar contento con el resultado y se detiene para recibir el ataque o al menos así lo parece.

Justo antes de que el Kame Hame Ha este por impactar White comienza a brillar y su cuerpo comienza a hacerse energético. Cuando ambos chocan no hay ninguna explosión y el ataque de Goku parece no arrastrar a White.

Esto no puede ser su Ki se incrementa.

Dice Goku confundido.

Pero yo no me debilito, no es como con los androides del Doctor Hero, el no parece absorber mi energía, pero ¿por qué siento este incremento en su poder?

Goku mantiene el kame hame ha pero su ataque no parece hacer efecto y solo parece acumularse y acumularse sin hacer efecto alguno en White. Esto hace que Goku deje de atacar mientras aún conserva mucha de su energía.

Esto no tiene sentido,

Comenta Goku intrigado mientras vemos como el Kame hame ha se acumula en la posición de White mas no explota o sigue avanzando.

Este nuevo Cell no se resiste al kame hame ha o contraataca ni siquiera trata de desviarlo, lo que más me preocupa es como su Ki anda incrementándose, ¿se trataran de reservas ocultas? O realmente absorbió el kame hame ha.

Se pregunta a si mismo Goku en lo que vemos como el kame hame ha deja de acumularse y comienza a reducir poco a poco. El gigantesco Kame hame ha que Goku lanzo ahora está casi del tamaño de White.

¿Qué he hecho?

Dice Goku mientras comienza a elevar su KI para poder detener el contraataque de White usando solo su Ki pero algo inesperado ocurre. Apenas White absorbió todo el kame hame ha este se dispara hacia adelante con una enorme velocidad. Tal es la velocidad del ataque de White que Goku no pudo moverse ni ver hacia atrás cuando el as de luz pasa por un lado y explota de forma abrumadora.

Goku ni siquiera pudo preguntarse qué pasó por la velocidad en lo que todo paso, solo sabía que era empujado hacia el suelo por la fuerza del ataque de White. Goku impacta fuertemente el suelo pero no pierde su transformación en cambio vegeta quien estaba reincorporándose termino inconsciente.

Goku mira al cielo y White se encontraba en el lugar de la explosión levitando con los brazos cruzados.

¿Ahora entienden que no pueden derrotarme?, solo estoy usando una fracción de todo mi poder porque no quiero destruir este planeta pero si me obligan a hacerlo lo hare junto a todos ustedes, ya encontrare otro planeta como este.

Comienza a fanfarronear White.

No pienso aterrorizar ni conquistar su planeta, solo necesito estar un tiempo aquí, no me provoquen y no notaran mi presencia, provóquenme y lo que pasó hoy solo habrá sido una demostración minúscula de lo que puedo hacer.

Goku lo mira con furia, no se sintió así desde que enfrento a Freecer antes de convertirse en súper sayajin. Al mismo tiempo White termina su discurso y nuevamente convierte su cuerpo en energía y se dispara hacia el horizonte. Al siguiente segundo su ki desaparece por completo.

En otro extremo del planeta White deja de ser energético y regresa a la normalidad para luego hacerse invisible mientras camina.

Tuve suerte de que los nativos se creyeran mi acto, una batalla justa hubiera sido mi fin, aunque no puedo evitar sentirme preocupado por el nativo al que ataque con energía clase Alfa, esa incompatibilidad con energía clase Eco que ellos usan puede ser fatal, a pesar de que la hipótesis sostiene que solo pueden sentir la energía Eco prefiero no arriesgarme.

White sigue caminando hasta ver en la distancia una ciudad.

Bueno parece que alcance un centro poblacional, será perfecto para mezclarme.

White continúa caminando hacia la ciudad a paso suave mientras que regresando al campo de batalla podemos ver como Picoro junto a Trunks y Goten vuelan despacio buscando a Gohan. Picoro se encuentra inquiero mientras sigue buscando a Gohan. Goten por otro lado se encuentra preocupado por su hermano y Trunks también ayuda a buscar.

Al cabo de un largo recorrido Picoro encuentra una mancha roja sobresaliendo de una acumulación de tierra y polvo.

Hacia allá.

Ordena Pîcoro en lo que los dos jóvenes sayajin lo siguen.

En efecto cuando Picoro usa su mano para despejar el polvo se ve la espalda de Gohan. El cual aún respiraba pero estaba inconsciente. Picoro solo suelta una pequeña sonrisa al ver que Gohan seguía vivo mientras que Goten y Trunks se ponen más alegres. El Namekusejin carga a Gohan en su espalda y junto a los niños se dirige hacia donde Goku se encuentra el cual estaba también muy concentrado buscando a su hijo. Vegeta por otro lado se encontraba sentado en el piso frustrado.

Picoro toca el hombro de Goku y este al ver a Gohan en la espalda del Namekusejin se tranquiliza.

Gracias Picoro, estaba preocupado por no sentir su Ki, algo no está b…

Pero Goku no puede terminar de completar la frase por que Picoro le hace un gesto de que también comprendía.

Lo primero que tenemos que hacer es llevar a Gohan al templo para que lo sanen.

Goku asiente y Vegeta se levanta algo molesto por no poder hacer mas pero el también sabe que es lo único que puede hacer ahora. Y así todos ellos vuelan a gran velocidad hacia el templo de Kami-sama.

Una vez que llegan a este Dende se encontraba con un rostro de preocupación.

Estuve viendo lo que ocurre en la tierra, pero también perdí el rastro de este nuevo Cell, lo siento mucho.

Comparte su frustración el joven Namekusejin.

No es un rival ordinario, tiene sus sorpresas, no seas duro contigo mismo.

Le aconseja Picoro con tono serio.

Sin embargo Gohan necesita de tu ayuda en este momento.

Dicho esto Picoro recuesta a Gohan en el suelo para que Dende lo cure pero cuando este empieza con el proceso algo no sale bien. Apenas la energía curativa de Dende comienza a cubrir el cuerpo de Gohan se forman pequeñas cargas eléctricas entre Gohan y la energía de Dende, estas cargas eléctricas se van haciendo más intensas hasta que explotan.

La explosión no fue muy fuerte pero sí pudo tumbar a Dende y dejar a Gohan en peor estado algo que alarma inclusive a Vegeta.

Co… ¿Cómo puede ser?

Se encuentra confundido el sayajin.

Este mocoso verde pudo curarnos heridas peores de todos los enemigos que combatimos y ¿me dices que no puede curar unos simples moretones de este nuevo insecto?

Reclama Vegeta confundido pero también molesto.

Yo... no sé lo que paso.

Comparte asustando Dende.

Es como si algo me impidiese hacer mi trabajo, no sé cómo explicarlo, no puedo sentir que haya algo en Gohan, pero algo no me deja curarlo.

Esta noticia se gana la atención de los presentes.

Y ¿qué hay de las semillas del ermitaño?

Pregunta Picoro serio como siempre.

No lo sé.

Responde con la cabeza abajo Dende.

Quizá deberían atender a Gohan de una forma convencional, yo… no puedo curarlo.

Se disculpa apenado Dende pero Vegeta interrumpe iracundo como siempre.

Dejen de preocuparse en algo como un Sayajin en camino a recuperación, si no lo han notado estamos peleando contra un Cell, y espero todos recuerden lo que eso implica.

Estas palabras hacen reaccionar a Picoro.

¡No puede ser! Los androides.

La respuesta de Picoro asusta a Goku y Míster Popo, Goten y Trunks por otro lado no sabían mucho del tema así que se quedan confundidos.

Así es, en este momento un par de androides deben estar paseándose por la tierra, y la razón por la que este Cell no quiere que lo interrumpamos es porque necesita perfeccionarse.

Continua regañando Vegeta muy enojado.

Mientras que en la tierra vemos a un grupo de figuras que no se parecen en nada a un humano mirando a una ciudad desde sus afueras.

Narrador: ¿Qué le depara a la tierra con esta nueva generación de androides? Pero más importante aún, ¿Por qué hay más de un par de androides en la tierra? Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo.


End file.
